


[Podfic] So Turn Around And I'll Pick Up The Slack

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dildos, Jarvis has thoughts about Mr. Stark, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Tony Stark/technology, Tony thinks the Iron Man armor is legit the sexiest things, elements of d/s, love has many faces, protectivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: This... was not what Tony had in mind when he decided to design himself a new dildo. You won't hear him complaining about the results, however.
Relationships: JARVIS/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Iron Man - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	[Podfic] So Turn Around And I'll Pick Up The Slack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So turn around and I'll pick up the slack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562292) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> You know that feeling when you are going through your folders and you find like a bunch of unposted EDITED podfic? Yeah, it was weird for me too. Be warned some of these podfics where recorded in my car, in an attempt to find a way to find time to fit podfic back into my life. So sound quality varies on these podfics. You have been warned. Happy listening friends.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Marvel_So_Turn_Around.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Marvel_So_Turn_Around.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 34:38

  
---|---


End file.
